Invisible Wings
by Amphitrite II
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Dedicated to ShadowSpirits. Poemish kind of thing. Bakura has taken his own life and Yami is broken by it. Yami's feelings were told...but what about Bakura? :::Darkshipping, YB/YY:::
1. D

Invisible Wings

Dedication by Amphitrite 

A/n: Dedicated to **ShadowSpirit**, because it goes with her story, _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me_, she's a regular reviewer of my Darkshipping fics, and because it's her birthday! ^_^

**ShadowSpirit**: ^^ Happy 16th B-day! Hope that this isn't too badly written…

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and (the fic) _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me_ is property of **ShadowSpirit**.

Uhh…not sure what this is. Poem? Prose? Heh…classified it as poetry…but I don't think it's even poetry. @_@ I'm confused.

Go read _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me_ first.

- - - - -

I. Death Creates Depression

Where am I?

I don't see anything.

I don't see me.

So this is what it feels like

To have suffered death.

Oh, Kami. I didn't want to die.

But the Pharaoh didn't care.

He just yelled at me.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Home alone, knives all around

I knew my end was near

A little talk with my hikari…

Then it all went dark.

// It's…my fault. My fault he's dead. If I only had told him that I loved him, would he still be alive? So he may have hated me, but he would have been alive! // -- Yami

- - - - -

…Really short. X_x

TBC…

_-- Amphitrite_


	2. E

Invisible Wings

Dedication by Amphitrite 

A/n: Dedicated to **ShadowSpirit**, because it goes with her story, _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me_, she's a regular reviewer of my Darkshipping fics, and because it's her birthday! ^_^ Or it _was_ her birthday.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and (the fic) _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me_ is property of **ShadowSpirit**.

Go read _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me_ first.

- - - - -

II. I See Your Eyes

Being dead

Has a few perks.

I can stay unseen…

Into the mirror,

I see your eyes:

Your crimson hitting my almond.

I stand by you in the room

And watch you pace.

Now I know I'm loved…

Even if it's by the least expected person,

It doesn't matter.

Somebody cares.

Gomen nasai, Yami

For doing this to you.

But I just want you to know…

It hurts me too.

// I gave him more respect than anyone, but he just saw me as a curse. // -- Yami

- - - - -

No comment.

TBC…

_-- Amphitrite_


	3. A

Invisible Wings

Dedication by Amphitrite 

A/n: Dedicated to **ShadowSpirit**, because it goes with her story, _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me_, she's a regular reviewer of my Darkshipping fics, and because it's her birthday! ^_^ Or at least it _was_ her birthday.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and (the fic) _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me_ is property of **ShadowSpirit**.

Go read _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me_ first.

- - - - -

III. Your Face Haunts Me

I see Mariku now

He's very depressed…

I guess that's two people who care.

I show myself

And tell him to find you

There's something horribly wrong.

No! Onegai…

I hear your thoughts

About killing yourself.                                                                                  

Don't do it…

Mariku, please stop him

I don't want him to die.

And I find you again

I whisper the syllable 'why'…

Doushite, Yami? Why?

Why are you doing this to yourself?

// You're gone. From my eyes, my hearing, my touch, my smell, my taste, but not my mind. And not my heart. // -- Yami

- - - - -

^^ This is weird…Oh, well. Glad you like it, **ShadowSpirit**. And continue the fic soon. If you can. If you want to. @_@ No pressure!

TBC…

_-- Amphitrite_


	4. T

Invisible Wings

Dedication by Amphitrite 

A/n: Dedicated to **ShadowSpirit**, because it goes with her story, _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me_, she's a regular reviewer of my Darkshipping fics, and because it's her birthday! ^_^ Well, it's not her birthday anymore, but it _was_ when I first posted this!

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and (the fic) _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me_ is property of **ShadowSpirit**.

Go read _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me_ first.

- - - - -

IV. Redefined, Rediscovered, Recovered

I watched as they left

Leaving only a cruel note

I know what will happen next.

You take the knife

And lock the door.

But that won't keep me away.

It hurts, Yami.

It hurts me to have to sit here

And watch you inflict pain upon yourself.

But now I heal your cuts

The blood of your cuts

No longer marring your fair skin.

I'm doing you a favor, Yami.

Don't try to hurt yourself again—

I won't let you kill yourself.

Your words of hate sear through me

Don't say such things

Nobody hates you…Nobody ever did.

I show myself,

Finally being able to touch you.

But you turn away. Why?

I tell you everything

I think now you understand

Then maybe there _is_ a chance for us…

// I hope you liked seeing me suffer…I hope I gave you some joy. You shouldn't have died like you did. You didn't deserve it and I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry… // -- Yami

// I don't want to be like this, Yami, I don't…I…I want to be with you. // -- Bakura

- - - - -

Heh. That's it for now. Later, 'till **ShadowSpirit** updates! ^_= And still, no pressure! Continue when you feel like it…If you _ever_ feel like it. Don't worry, I'm just kidding. ^^ Ja, minna-san!

TBC…

_-- Amphitrite_


	5. H

Invisible Wings  
Dedication by Amphitrite 

A/n: Dedicated to **ShadowSpirit**, because it goes with her story, _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me_, she's a regular reviewer of my Darkshipping fics, and because it's her birthday! ^^ Correction: _Was_ her birthday.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and (the fic) _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me_ is property of **ShadowSpirit**.

Go read _If Only Tears Could Bring You Back To Me_ first.

- - - - -

V. Crossings

I'm going to be revived…

I'm going to be able to hold you in my arms

To love you, to be with you

I won't be alone anymore

Because I'll have you

At my side.

I really appreciate this, Yami

You sacrificing your treasured card

And even risking your own death

Just for me.

For me, your former enemy

For me, the one who loves you.

You love me too, don't you?

I can tell…Thank you, Yami.

Thank you for everything.

We _have_ to succeed…

We will pass these tests

And hopefully, all will be well.

I would never be able

To live with it if you died

Especially because of me.

I know you're scared

I know you fear death

But I also know you love me.

And I want you to know:

I love you too…

// How am I supposed to go like this…knowing that I'm one of the main reasons he died in the first place…?// -- Yami

//That may be true, Bakura. But it would be worth it, if you were alive again.// -- Yami

- - - - -

^^ **ShadowSpirit** finally updated, so here's another treat for you all! Review, please!

TBC…

_-- Amphitrite_


End file.
